


A Woman On A Mission

by vote_saxon



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Torchwood
Genre: AU, Aliens, Arrow - Freeform, Cardiff, Crossover, F/M, Minotaur - Freeform, Monsters, STAR Labs, Torchwood - Freeform, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3635985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vote_saxon/pseuds/vote_saxon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity joins the Torchwood team in Cardiff to deal with a killer robot minotaur. <br/>Oliver isn't happy to see her go, but Felicity is on her own mission to prove to him that she can take care of herself and maybe actually meet someone who doesn't think she needs protecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Woman On A Mission

“You can’t talk to me like that, Oliver. I don’t belong to you, I’m not your property!” Felicity Smoak bellowed, sending a frightened Roy Harper and John Diggle back up the stairs in the opposite direction in the Foundry.

“No, but you are my friend! I am trying to help you! There are worse things you know!” Oliver Queen yelled back just as loudly as the entrance door slammed shut and the men found themselves safely on the soundproof side of the club.

“Don’t you dare try to turn this around on my Olly! I am serious!” Felicity broke eye contact and made an attempt at storming away from the argument. Oliver cut her off. She walked right into him and started batting at him like a cat.

“I am serious too! Don’t make me stop you with force!”

“WITH FORCE, are you kidding me Oliver! Let me go!” She stomped her feet aggressively. “It’s Star Labs mission not a SUICIDE SQUAD mission! I will manage fine on my own!”

“I can’t let you do this! It’s not safe! “Don’t go alone…take Roy…take Diggle, please!” he begged.

“ I just don’t want anything to happen to you!” Oliver continued, his voice softening as her tried to hold her face in his hands. His hands were warm and for a brief fleeting second Felicity felt content to stay exactly like this….then reality came back around.

“That’s not going to work on me this time Mr. Queen. You need them here. I’m going alone. I will call you when I get off the plane. “

“I need you here! Not half way across the world! _Please don’t go._ ” Oliver pleaded.

“I remember saying that to you once. You also didn’t listen. I guess you are a rubbing off on me.” She said coldly, pulling her face away from him, the only thing left behind for him was the sound of her heels clicking away on the floor.

X

Felicity stepped off the small jet with a white Star Labs folder under her arm, a purse in her hands and a large backpack filled with clothes on her back. She opened the folder when her heels hit the tarmac and reread the instructions for after landing.

_“Representative for Torchwood will meet you once you get off the plane. He will take you to his hub and provide you with any transport you need while in Cardiff.”_

She closed the folder and sure enough found a man in a floor length army coat with a sign that said “Smoak.”

“I’m Felicity Smoak.” She smiled and approached the man, offering her hand to shake. She was very surprised by his disarmingly wide and brilliant smile that he flashed her as he dropped the sign and embraced her into an all-consuming bear hug.

“Oh yes, okay. Hello!” She giggled.

“That’s how we greet people on this side of the pond Miss Smoak.” He grinned, letting her go. “Captain Jack Sparrow, at your service! I’m glad that the nice people at Star Labs could spare you! I don’t want to alarm you Felicity, but walk and talk with me, we don’t have a lot of time and my face isn’t very popular in these parts.”

Felicity was still lost for words and busied herself with adjusting the folder and fidgeting in her high heels.

“I’m more of a tech girl than a hands on scientist like the people you may have spoken to. Hope I can be of some help though.”

“I’m sure you will be fantastic! We can always use an extra pair of hands-I know I do, for more reasons than one. You’ll fit right in with my other lovely tech lady, her name is Tosh, and you’ll be a great match.” Jack assured her.

“Thanks Captain, or er, Mr. Harkness? You have a lot of name choices…not really sure what to go with.” She fumbled as he led her to a large black sports vehicle. There was a man already in the driver’s seat, so Jack opened up the back passenger seat door for her to get in.

“Just call me Jack.” He winked and closed the door behind her, moving to get into the front seat beside the driver.

X

They drove mostly in silence, which was weird because Felicity was brimming with questions. When they finally pulled into a underground parking area, the man driving got out and opened the door for her.

“I’m Ianto, I can answer any questions you may have, Jack is kind of useless in that department. He is kind of our vague hero.” He said.

Felicity smiled, “What a coincidence, I have one of those back home.” She thought of Oliver.

Ianto smiled in return and gathered her bags for her, leading her into a series of tunnels. She would have thought this was super dodgy if she wasn’t so used to creeping around the Foundry.

It opened up into a wide dome with computers and little cubby areas around her; A tech area, an office and a medical bay. There were a few people scattered around, working, that took little notice to her until Ianto started trying to do introductions.

“Felicity, this is Toshiko; our tech woman, Owen; our Doctor, and Gwen; our newest team member and canvasser. You’ve met our boss Jack already, the dashingly attractive and debonair…” Ianto trailed off as Jack made a salute at his gracious intro.

“And Ianto is our tea and coffee boy, who also makes sure we get everywhere on time.” Jack added.

Felicity smiled and made a little nervous wave around the room. “I’m Felicity, but you knew that…” She coughed a few times as the crowd dispersed, leaving just Tosh, and Jack.

“Toshiko will fill you in. We have a lot of work to do.

Felicity joined Tosh at her desk.

“I don’t want to scare you Felicity, I don’t know what you are used to dealing with, but this could be upsetting for you to face.”

“I can handle it.” Felicity was sure of it. Star Labs wouldn’t have sent her if it was something she couldn’t handle. Then they would have asked Oliver for sure. She wondered how he would react to this place. For a moment she let herself miss him, just a moment, before reminding herself that he thought she was incapable of taking care of herself. She gathered her resolve and turned to face Toshiko’s computer screen.

There was a photograph taking up the whole screen of a giant brown bear. Or was it a gorilla? It was hard to place or really find a word for, and she wondered how someone managed to get such a close up image of this animal thing.

“This is a minotaur.”

Felicity blinked hard several times. “Pardon?”

“It used to be a story, a myth. A minotaur was a guard in a labyrinth, watching over people or things of great importance. “ Tosh continued, probably used to this kind of blank and muted reaction.

Felicity was confused. How could she be any help against an actual monster?

“This particular minotaur is robotic. That’s where I usually come in, but for some reason I just can’t get my head around his codes. They are so foreign to me. Every time we face this thing, he beats us. I just don’t know enough to get past his firewalls and coding and reprogram him.”

“Reprogram?” Felicity asked, finally finding words.

“Yes, Jack wants me to salvage not destroy. This thing is very strong and could be a great asset in the long run, Jack believes…”

“But you don’t?”

Tosh lowered her voice to a whisper. “This thing is dangerous and uncontrollable. It’s killed so many people. I know it doesn’t have a conscience…it’s a machine…but I just can’t stomach the idea of working alongside this monster….it needs to be taken down. I want Gwen to be able to go out there with the big guns and just tag this thing.”

Felicity nodded. It was an interesting situation and clearly a muddled dynamic of power control within this hub, much like the one she was used to at home.

“I can go through the diagnostic that you have so far for the animal…monster thing and see what I can come up with.” Felicity suggested.

“Oh absolutely. I’d love to see what your thoughts are on this. But I have a bad feeling we will need you out in the field. Remote access has been distressingly difficult; we get the best readings when we are out there with him.”

There’s that danger Olly had been talking about. Out in the field trying to scan a living and moving killer minotaur monster…She remembered that she told him she would call him when she got off the plane. He was probably furious now; she had landed over an hour ago. She decided she was in no rush to check in with his Majesty Oliver Queen. She didn’t owe him anything, except to prove she was just as strong and capable as the Arrow ever would be.

Ianto walked over to the tech area with 2 mugs in his hands and placed them down on the computer table. “Hot chocolates for the ladies.” He winked and sauntered away.

Felicity felt content, despite the real reason for her being here in the first place, but these were nice people. People she could really care for. She cracked her knuckles, picked up her mug in one hand and put the other over Tosh’s keyboard.

“Let’s see what I can do.”


End file.
